


Watch Your Manners

by OysterChateau



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Antennae-Yanking, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, I guess technically Purple is a switch here, Invader!Purple, Lot of saliva being mentioned here, Miyuki is still alive and briefly mentioned, Mocking language on Reader's part, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pegging, Purple is bratty and evil and entitled, Purple is dumb and incautious and horny, Purple learns to say 'please', Purple learns to say 'sorry', Reader is also evil, Reader is scary cruel and sweet and the same time, Red is also there at one point but he doesn't do much, Sex Toys, Shared POV between Reader and Purple, Short!Purple, Sub!Tallest Purple, Yes I am cheating by using 'Reader' as a name, but she also praises him, dubcon, love-hate relationship, rope play, they make peace at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OysterChateau/pseuds/OysterChateau
Summary: AU where Tallest Miyuki was never eaten alive and Red and Purple became Invaders.When he meets Red on Planet Conventia for the celebration of the first Human-Irken joint victory, Purple becomes jealous of the Earth woman he claims he's slept with... 'claims' being the key-word here.Warning: it gets dubcon at one point.Minors obvs don't interact.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple (Invader Zim)/Original Character(s), Almighty Tallest Purple/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Watch Your Manners

"I think the one with the darker armor is gonna win" Reader said.

"I'm betting on the Kriegdarian guy. Wait and see" Purple retorted.

On the tv screen, the two alien gladiators charged at each other from the two opposing sides of the arena, both shouting fearsome war cries. They ran closer and closer to the center of the arena, and closer and closer to _each other,_ ready to strike their opponent with the weapons they wielded -an axe and a spear respectively.

Reader and Purple both gasped in anticipation as the two warriors finally came within mere inches from one other; then, the 'Kriegdarian guy' set aside his spear and dislocated his jaws, exhibiting three rows of terrifying, sharp, alien teeth. And just like that, he bit off the head of the gladiator with the darker armor.

 _"WOOOOOOH!!!"_ Reader and Purple both cheered, throwing their hands up and jumping on Reader's bed.

"Oh, man, brutal! Look at all that blood!" Reader exclaimed in awe.

"Ha! Told ya. Kriegdarians don't play around!" Purple exulted, taking a huge handful of popcorn from their shared bowl and stuffing it in his mouth.

"They don't, uh? I wasn't expecting those fangs. Space is scary!" she commented, taking a sip out of her coke can.

As he chewed on that huge bite of popcorn, Purple looked up at her; the edges of his mouth curled up in a smile, despite it being so full: she had such pretty, graceful features. He supposed he should have thanked Red, when he'd see him again, for that pleasant night he was enjoying by her side: hadn't it been for him, he probably would have never even approached her.

After his mission as an Invader on Planet Lilypat, he'd attended the first Irken-Human Convention, hosted on Conventia by a very enthusiastic Tallest Miyuki: it was a celebration of the successful joint conquest of a solar system by an alliance of Irkens and humans. Tallest Miyuki was a conqueror, like all Irkens were expected to be, but it was clear that above all she loved showing off her diplomatic endeavors, reason why all the available Invaders and tall-above-average, military Irkens had been required to attend.

Incidentally, Red had been involved in the project too, as part of the Infiltration and Spying Team. He had been pretty enthusiastic and proud of his work, both before _and_ after deploying for it; Red was always very fascinated by other alien species after all, as long as they were taller than the average Irken- which humans happened to be.

As for him? He was just there for the Traditional Nachos they offered at the end of each convention. And because he'd been legally bound to attend. And for the women, since his mission had forced him to abstain for _one_ whole month.

Oh, and to meet Red too, he guessed.

It's not that he wasn't interested in what Tallest Miyuki had to say, or in the whole Irken-Human alliance-thingy going on, it's just, whenever he tried to listen to that kind of overly-technical stuff, after a short while, his brain would start to wander to an empty space, snapping out of its trance only whenever the speaker either changed their voice tone or concluded their speech.

That same process repeated itself during the Convention proper, as well as while Red told him of his mission with the humans, sitting at a table with him and gorging on nachos _(oh, thank Irk, finally)_ later on. Luckily, he'd long since learned to fake a facial expression that _looked_ like he was actually listening to, processing, and retaining the information that was being fed to him. And it was especially easy when he could stuff his face with food, like back then.

He'd munched on the nachos and nodded periodically as Red had talked and talked and _talked_ about the Infiltration and Spying Operation and how he'd, of course, been crucial to the mission and how he'd worked side by side with humans and how tall and sadistic they were while still being, needless to say, inferior to Irkens, and bla, bla, bla. Not that he minded at all, though: he liked Red's voice. Like, it was an objectively good-sounding voice. It made for great background noise while he ate.

As Red had finally paused to eat a big handful of nachos, at what he'd supposed was the end of his speech -or close to it-, he'd snapped out of his usual trance and taken the opportunity to give his input:

"They're not very hairy, are they?"

"Uh?" Red had asked confused, mouth full of nachos.

"The humans. When you told me they were apes, I imagined them a lot more hairy. I mean, they still are, but not as much as I thought. Weird, isn't it?"

"Oh! Heh, yeah. Some males are still very hairy though. Let this stay between us, but it's kinda _gross"_ Red had chuckled.

"They are also taller than I expected" he'd noted, looking at a group of human eating at a table not too far from their own. They'd had to bring in especially tall, big tables and seats just for them, since the standard ones used for Irkens weren't enough to accommodate them. "Some of them are as tall as a Tallest, aren't they?"

"It's crazy, right? They're so tall, and _smart_ at the same time, you'd think they'd have the whole universe conquered for themselves by now. And figured out a way not to grow hair" Red had nodded.

"Hehe, yeah, that is pretty crazy. Hey, Red!" he'd suddenly exclaimed with more enthusiasm, thinking of a more interesting (no offense to Red) topic of discussion. "Did you manage to bang one like you said you would?"

 _"Ack! Cough! Cough! Cough! Ugh-!"_ Red had choked on the soda he was drinking. Then he'd asked him, in a strained voice: _"W-What?"_

"You did, didn't you?" he'd smiled, eyes widened in curiosity and enthusiasm, "I knew you would! How was it? Who was it? Is she here? Ooohh!" he'd gasped, and continued in a quieter, complicit tone: "Was she _taller_ than you? She was, wasn't she? All the humans from your mission were taller than you are! That's so cool!"

"I- I, uhm, uhhhh, eh, uuuuuhhmmmmm..." Red had stammered in an uncharacteristically flustered manner. He was always so ready to brag about that kind of stuff, so why was he hesitating?

"... what, you didn't do it?"

"No no! No, I _toootally_ nailed one, hehe. I just... choked" Red had chuckled, raising his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Well, which one is it?" he'd looked around at the humans present in the huge Snack Room. "Can you point her to me?"

"Well. It's, _uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...."_ Red had tentatively raised his index finger, scoping the room for the right human.

"That... one... over there" he'd finally pointed at a woman eating alone at a table in the far right corner of the room.

"Uuuh, she looks _pretty!_ And she's so _tall!"_ he'd nudged Red's shoulder with his closed fist in a complimenting sign, "Red, you _gotta_ introduce us!"

"Ehhhh...." Red had suspiciously cringed at his words. _"... why?"_

"Why not? You wanna keep her all to yourself?" he'd playfully insinuated. "She was on a mission with you! And you know we always introduce the girls we bang to each other!"

"Yeah, and you know, I've talked to people here and there and apparently it's a very _weird_ thing to do, so-" Red had tried to retort.

 _"Come onnn!_ What's the _problem?_ Who cares what other people think? Most of them are shorter than us anyway!" he'd complained, growing impatient.

"It's just- _I don't think it would be a good idea"_ Red had tried to explain, averting his eyes from him.

He'd frowned in suspicion.

"... why not?" he'd asked.

Red had sighed; then he'd looked at him and spoken in a firmer voice, as if to cut the argument short.

 _"I don't think you'd get along._ You don't have much in common" he'd stated.

He'd frowned at him even more, antennae lowered in offense and betrayal.

"What's THAT supposed to mean, _uh?_ I get along with _you, you_ get along with _her,_ so why wouldn't _she_ get along with _me?"_

"Well, uh, uhhhh-"

"Ahhhh!" he'd gasped at the sudden realization, interrupting Red's stammering.

"You really _want_ to keep her to yourself, don't you?! You're afraid I'll _snatch_ her from you!!!"

"Hah, now, that's-"

His anger growing, he'd slapped his hands on the table and gotten up on his seat. He hated when Red acted like that: trying to exclude him whenever he and his _'science buddies'_ were together. Afraid that they'd prefer _him, n_ o doubt.

"Well, you know what? Maybe I _will_ snatch her from you! How 'bout that, uh?!" he'd pouted, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Wh... what do you mean?” Red's antennae had lowered in worry.

He'd jumped off his seat.

"What? Right now?!" Red had shouted behind his back.

He'd started walking straight towards that woman, without even turning to him.

"O- okay, go ahead, but don't mention me, alright?" Red had yelled again.

Of course he wouldn't mention him. What business did he have in him meeting that woman, since he'd tried so hard to avoid that? Who knew Red could be so jealous and insecure! He'd never acted like that before! Maybe this human girl had something special to her?

So he'd walked up to her. Talked to her, making use of his best pick-up lines. Then, he'd marched back to Red's table, a triumphant grin on his face, while Red watched with growing confusion.

"I got her number" he'd proudly bragged once he got seated in front of him again.

"What?! Really, _just like that?!"_ Red had shouted in complete and utter surprise.

"Of course. _Were you expecting any less of me?"_ he'd asked him. It was just a rhetorical question, and of course, he knew that wasn't _true,_ but sometimes he _kinda_ felt like Red didn't expect him to have as much success with women as he himself did; so seeing him so amazed made his success even sweeter.

"That's... uh- that's good! Good, very good. For you. I'm happy for you. Uhm." Red had cleared his throat. Trying to downplay his jealousy, for sure.

"When do you think you'll call her?" Red had then asked him.

"Oh, no" he'd chuckled, shaking his head, "Not _phone_ number. _Room_ number".

The next night, he'd boarded the humans' ship, parked near the main hall of Conventia right next to the Massive; he'd looked for her room. She'd let him in, greeting him with a big, sweet smile. They'd chatted, joked, and sat next to each other on the bed in her room; she'd offered him snacks and drinks, and they'd watched the Bloody Space Tourney of Death like he'd proposed the day before.

Purple had no idea why Red had been so reluctant to introduce them. This girl was great: she was pretty, and funny, loved snacks and violence, and was really tall. The whole package, really. Honestly, her attractiveness almost intimidated him a bit!

On second thought, that was probably why Red didn't want for them to meet: he'd probably guessed they'd get along so well and was afraid she'd end up preferring him.

He swallowed that big mouthful of popcorn and properly smiled at her. He didn't know exactly how much this girl liked Red, but he was gonna make sure that, by the end of the night, his fears would come _true._

As Reader smiled back at him, he blushed, and his eyes trailed down on her tall, slim body, finally resting on her crotch.

_Oh, he couldn't wait to see what she was like down there._

Reader looked down at Purple as he took another big handful of popcorn and gobbled it down. She wondered if he knew how absolutely cute he looked- wait, probably not, actually. Irkens all took themselves so seriously, despite their limited stature, and cute baby faces, and generally childish behavior.

They did have, in their lack of self-awareness, a truly unshakable brand of confidence, though. Look at Purple: he'd walked up to her, a stranger, chest puffed, chin high, introduced himself, asked for her name, told her the Irken version of 'You're very hot, as I am too, we should get to know each other' (just imagine 'tall' in place of 'hot') and then, without even waiting for an answer, he'd practically self-invited into her room to watch this Blood Death Tourney of Space. Really, it was hard not to at least _admire_ the confidence of this cute little alien that was barely as tall as her chest.

She had been a bit taken aback at first, but was ultimately was intrigued and charmed by his goofy attempts at advances and had said yes; his small, cute appearance had probably been determining in her decision, though she was sure if she'd ever mentioned him being 'small' in any context he would have turned _livid._ And all in all, this was winding up to be a rather pleasant night: he was funny (both knowingly and unknowingly), he was a weird mix of cute and handsome, and he was fun to be around, unlike all the uptight Irkens she'd met so far.

The only real problem was his egotism. She wasn't much of a talker, so she didn't mind other people speaking more than her, but _God_ did this guy love talking about himself: he'd been talking about his 'heroic' feats as an Invader (like conquering Planet Lilypat, whose inhabitants were... _8 inch tall)_ the whole evening, and every time she'd tried sneaking in a word or two he hadn’t really seemed to be listening to her, his eyes becoming unfocused and dazed. It was _mostly_ more endearing than irritating, although... that probably _also_ depended on his cute appearance.

The Bloody Space Tourney program or whatever finally ended with an inappropriately cheerful ending tune, with the promise of returning the next night with even more blood and violence; she picked up the remote and turned the tv off. She was about to ask Purple what he wanted to do now, but realized what the _likely answer_ was as he readily took the opportunity to lean against her in a slow, sensual movement.

“Did you like that?” he looked up at her.

“Oh, yeah, that was really fun! Nowadays everything on our tvs is censored and made 'proper'. You aliens are much more liberal with displays of violence than we are! Thanks for showing me!” she smiled at him.

“Heh, yeah. Violence is _very_ fun” he purred in a voice as suave as his goofy, high-pitched voice allowed him.

His index finger reached her left hand in her lap and tickled its back.

“You know, I like your name. ‘Reader’. I don’t think we have that name on Irk” he continued.

“Thanks, but that’s actually my last name”

 _“‘Last_ name’? What, you have a 'first' name too?” he chuckled.

“Well, as a matter of fact-”

Purple stroked her hand with his own and snuggled even closer to her, body and face pressed against her side, almost making the now-empty bowl of popcorn between them fall. She took that occasion to lift it up by its edge and place it next to her glass, on the floor near the bed: _clearly,_ snack time was well over now.

“You know, I haven’t been with a woman for _so long._ Sometimes being this _tall and busy_ kinda gets to me” he lamented, though his expression looked like the _exact opposite_ of sadness and fatigue. “I’ve missed this _warmth_ so much”.

 _Wow, bold._ Looks like his libido wasn't much lower than any human guy's, despite looking like an oversized bug _plushie._ But to be honest, she felt the same way: between the mission and the convention, everything had been nothing but _work and study and business._ She, too, really needed to _decompress._

“Ah” she smirked, “So any _warm woman_ would have been fine to you?”

“Uh-” his smile faded, disoriented by her unexpected snark. “No, I mean-”

“It’s fine, I’m just playing” she purred. She rested her hand behind his head and gently caressed it. “Males are always so _needy,_ no matter what species they are part of. Even in _space,_ apparently. It's very _cute”_

 _“‘Cute’?”_ Purple repeated, dubious. He’d heard that word only on a few, rare occasions, and always spoken by alien species, so he wasn’t too sure of its meaning. “Is that a compliment, for humans?” he asked her.

She leaned in, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“It is for me, _cutey”_ she smiled at him.

He smiled back, and stretched his neck up to kiss her, while his hands slowly set on her sides.

Funnily, the first thing she noticed as they first kissed was the popcorn's salt, so much so that she had to suppress a chuckle down her throat. Then, with the taste fading away, she could better concentrate on the kiss itself.

To be perfectly honest, she’d expected him to be an _overeager, sloppy kisser,_ as his poor manners in both conversation _and_ food seemed to suggest, in which case she would have called this amusing little experiment of trying to get freaky with an alien done and kindly showed him the door.

Yet, Purple managed to surprise her: his kisses were gentle, and slow, and _sensual,_ with the way he softly sucked and nibbled at her lips; she could tell he'd had his fair share of experiences in the past.

As he kissed her, his hands trailed up and down her body, from her hips, to her back, to her stomach, and back down to her sides.

She allowed him to explore her body like that, with his hands _and_ his mouth; feeling a man's hands on her body after so much time felt quite pleasant, even if _these_ ones were green and three-fingered, and -oh my _God,_ was this happening for real? She was about to do it with an alien? She was probably the first human to do it with an Irken, too! Now _that_ was a thrilling concept...

Just as she was thinking that, Purple sneaked his tongue’s tip inside her mouth, while his hands tugged at her shirt’s edges and started raising it.

He wasn't very patient, was he? Now that she thought about it, maybe it was time to warn him of... _that..._

Reader put her hands on his wrists and drew back, breaking their kiss.

“Hah, wait a second” she let out a nervous giggle.

Purple looked back at her, a confused smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, heh. I’m a bit nervous" she explained.

“Oh, don't be!" he laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you feel _safe_ and _comfortable…"_ he spoke in an at once suave and reassuring voice; then, he leaned back towards her mouth, his hands returning to her shirt.

Again, she gently pushed him back, holding him by the shoulders.

“I’m just making sure we are on the same page here. It’s your first time with a human, right? And, uh, well- hehe” she chuckled again, a bit embarrassed, “To be true with you… guys have told me I can get a little… _intense_ during it, so...”

Purple frowned at her, her attempt at shielding herself from him reminding him a little too much of his conversation with Red.

“Heh… what, you think I can't _‘handle’_ you?” he scoffed in annoyance.

Reader blinked in surprise at his reaction.

“No, uh… I’m just saying, I can _kinda_ go overboard when I get excited sometimes, so I think we should take this slower! I don't want to upset you, so-”

“So you _do_ think I can’t handle you!” he raised his voice, sounding angry and offended. His hands planted firm on her hips, and he pushed himself against her, his determined, angry eyes close to hers. “Well, I’m _tired_ of people telling me what I can and cannot do! I came here to have sex with you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Reader raised an eyebrow, baffled at his words. Had he just _said_ that out loud?

"If Red can handle you, then so can I!” Purple stated.

“Uh- wait, what? ‘Red’? Who are you-” she tried asking, but he cut her off by cupping her cheeks with his hands.

“What does he even have more than me, uh?! _”_ he growled _,_ his face getting closer to hers, looking more and more frustrated. “He is so serious, and he only ever talks about himself! He’s even shorter than me by a few inches in antennae length! There, _I said it!_ What, is it what _he did to you?_ I doubt he’d ever be better than me! I am sooo much better with women than he is, and-"

Reader interrupted his screed by mushing his mouth with a hand and pushing down his chest with the other, making him fall backwards on her bed.

Purple widened his eyes, surprised by both her sudden gesture and the serious expression with which she looked down at him.

 _“Uh-”_ he tried to speak, voice muffled by her grip.

 _“Be quiet for a moment._ I need to think...” she intimated, keeping him pinned down with her hands on his mouth and his chest.

Purple went silent again, as she reflected on what he’d said.

So. By what he’d said, this friend of his, ‘Red’, had told him that he’d slept with her. And now he _too_ wanted a taste of whatever his friend had told him of. Now that was… _incredibly hot_ . And _hilarious._ She’d never been in a similar situation, with two men squabbling over her -well, sort of. How could she play on all of this, she wondered…

A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she came up with an idea.

She loosened the grip on his mouth, still keeping her hand on his chin, so that he’d be able to respond, and asked:

“So _Red_ told you about us and you got _jealous?”_

“Hey! I am not jea-WUHS!” he tried to protest, but she cut him off again by mushing his cheeks together.

She released her grip again; Purple looked up at her, confused and irritated.

He tried to push her hands away grasping them by the wrists, but… unexpectedly, she pressed him down with increased strength.

“What did he even tell you about me? Tell me, _I’m curious”_ she said, an amused and eager expression on her face.

“Hey, cut it out! I can't!” he protested, squirming under her grip, “Red told me not to tell you that I know of him and y- _oh"_

Suddenly, he remembered that promise he'd made to Red not to mention him at all around her under _any_ circumstances: as he’d explained to him, Reader didn’t want him people to know they’d been together.

 _Crap._ So that why she’d gotten angry. Once Red found out, he’d never hear the end of it…

 _“You-_ you’re not mad he told me, right?” he let out in an anxious chuckle. “Heh, I mean- who wouldn’t _want_ to show you off, since you're-”

“I don’t mind, that’s okay” she shook her head, an understanding look on her face. “Tell me...”

Her hand trailed down from his chest down to his belly; Purple shuddered at that soft touch on his skin.

“Did it turn you on when he talked about me? Did you imagine yourself in his place? What did he say I did to him?”

Purple listened as if entranced by her voice, slow, and calm, and sweet, like a soothing melody.

Then, in contrasting sharp gesture, her hand cupped his crotch; Purple gasped in surprised, and his hips jumped up.

“Well? _Answer”_ she demanded, a hint of impatience to her voice, her inquisitive eyes fixed into his. Below, her hands started moving in slow circular motions against his body.

“H-he, he didn’t specify!” Purple chuckled. Thank Irk, she seemed to have taken it very, VERY well! “I’m just, uh- whatever it is, I bet I can do it better!”

Immediately, the human withdrew her hand from his crotch.

“Is that so?” she asked him.

He confidently nodded at her. If Red could’ve heard him, he would have been absolutely furious, he bet.

“And what is it that you can do so well, hm?” she purred.

 _“Well”_ he tapped his finger on the hand on his chin, “how about you let go of my mouth so I can _show_ you?"

They exchanged two complicit grins. Reader finally released her grip and Purple sat up right again, pushing himself up with his arms.

He eagerly placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck; then, his mouth traveled down, tracing her collarbone.

Reader hummed, her hands caressing his head; she lifted her shirt up and took it off, allowing him to trail down with his kisses, between her breasts, to her torso, to her belly. His hands moved down with his face, they tugged at her pants, and started pulling them down together with her underwear.

At the same time, Reader unhooked her bra, threw it off the bed, and slowly lay back, following his movements as he finished undressing her.

Now completely naked, Reader spread her legs for him, offering him a full view of her anatomy. Purple rested his hands on her stretched-apart thighs, and took a moment to examine her alien... _assets._

Finally, he nodded, giving her a reassuring look.

"Oookay. I can work with this".

Reader chuckled, both at his words _and_ at the tickling sensation caused by his nearing breath.

Then, she felt him dragging his tongue along the entire length of her genitals. A violent shiver hit her, a quiet gasp escaping her lips, her thighs tensing up under his hands.

His tongue started licking more gently and slowly, running along her labia, spreading them up, probing her until he found the edge of her entrance: he briefly slid his tongue by its entire length inside, and Reader shuddered with a louder gasp.

 _"Wow..."_ she quietly breathed out. Now she could see what he meant by 'being good with his mouth'.

His long, narrow, flexible tongue slid back out and as he licked her again it hit her clitoris.

 _"Ahh, yes, there-!"_ she moaned, her hands descending to gently tug at his antennae.

Purple obeyed, concentrating his licks on that specific spot on the top of her slit, where her labia met. It must have been an especially sensitive spot: Irken females had something similar too.

Sure enough, as he did so her reactions intensified, her body shivering, and jerking and quietly moaning his name.

As he kept licking, he smiled. He liked going down on girls: he liked the power it gave him over them. This woman was so _soft_ and _moist_ to the touch too: really, it took him an immense amount of self-restrain not to just take off his pants and _sink_ inside her. But for now, the most important thing was to prove to her that he could pleasure her better than Red.

For that purpose, he swirled his tongue in circular motions around that spot. Her hands gripped his antennae harder, her legs jerked up and her back arched.

 _"Ah, Purple-!"_ she gasped.

At that, his tongue whirled even faster, setting her clit _on fire._ Man, who would've guessed this little guy had this in him?

As she came, Reader tossed her head to the right and dug her feet into the bed sheets, trying to keep her legs as still as she could as to not throw his rhythm off.

When her shivering finally died down, Purple drew his tongue back in his mouth.

He wiped the back of his hand on his lips, cleaning them of her humors; Reader looked down at him, face _red, relaxed_ and _tired_ all at once from her orgasm, and he showed her a wide, gloating grin.

“Hehe. Impressed, aren’t you? I am much better than Red, aren’t- _OW!”_ he yelped as she suddenly yanked his right antenna.

He pulled back and she let it go, using her arms to lift herself back up.

 _“What was THAT for?! It really hurt!”_ he yelled, a teardrop in his eye from the sudden, sharp pain, hand pressed on the aching base of his antenna.

Reader leaned towards him, a scowling expression on her face.

 _“Don’t talk about other people while you’re having sex with me”_ she admonished him in a low, threatening growl.

Purple shrunk in fear under her angry eyes, backing one step away from her on all fours.

In the span of one second, that angry expression faded away, just like it'd first appeared, and Reader sweetly smiled and giggled at him, like her brief, angry reaction had been just a silly little joke. She reached for his face with her hand and gently caressed his cheek.

“But other than that, you were very good. Thanks”.

Purple flinched from her touch and looked at her suspiciously. What _was_ up with that reaction? Had it really been just a poorly thought out joke on her part? With Red, he was used to being lightly hit or shoved around: it was all playful banter, and he knew it. But to have a _stranger_ do that? True, it hadn't hurt _that_ bad, but the suddenness of that mood swing still crept him out a little...

"I suppose I should... _repay you" she_ continued as she leaned in and kissed him; a hand sneaked between his legs, cupping his crotch again, cutting his line of thought short for good. Really, who cared about a little bit of pain when he could get _sucked off?_

Reader slid her hands under his shirt and passed them over his flat, smooth, _soft_ skin. He had such a lean, small frame. He'd looked so cute, both when smiling between her legs _and_ when scared when she'd yanked his antenna. It made her want to tease him even more...

"Wait, I have an idea!" she suddenly exclaimed, "Do you Irkens have _bondage?"_

Purple tilted his head in confusion.

"No...? What is it?"

"Listen... how would you feel about... being _tied up?"_

"Tied up? Like... _restrained? "_

"Yeah, with this rope!" Reader scooped herself closer to her bed frame; she dug in her bedside table and drew out the red rope that she kept for such occasions.

"Uh? Why would I want to be tied up?!" Purple inquired, weirded out by yet another creepy oddity from that human.

"Y'know, it's like... the _thrill_ of not being able to move while I go down on you. Does it sound like something you'd like?"

Purple's antennae perked up in curiosity.

Wait wait wait. He was gonna be able to lie down and not lift a finger while _she_ did all the work? Well, that sounded _awesome!_ She didn't need a _rope_ at all for him to do that, yes and please! Maybe it was a bizarre sort of human _ritual?_ Well, why not, at this point? He knew full well after all from his past experiences that sleeping with aliens required _some_ kind of compromising on his part.

"Well, alright! Fine by me!" he beamed enthusiastically.

Reader grinned and patted on her pillow in an invite.

"Lie down, then".

He didn't need to be told twice: he happily jumped and lay with his head on the pillow, eager for an opportunity to lazy around while his partner pleasured him.

Reader first removed his tunic, his shirt and his gloves, leaving his upper half bare. Then, she used the rope to tie his hands together to the bed frame's bars behind his head. He couldn't really see her tying it, but he could feel that that was a very skillfully-crafted knot, and not at all the simple bow he'd expected her to make.

The human then passed the other end of the rope under his back. He was about to ask her what she was doing, but as she fastened another knot on his chest, he realized that she was tying up his PAK too, to prevent him from using his mechanical extra legs. He chuckled at the naivety of that human: did she think he was gonna use them _for sex?_ Absurd!

He knew how absurd it was very well, because he'd already _tried_ to: turns out, metal feels _horrible_ on genitals, what do you know?

Once she was done with that, she positioned herself between his legs. Her hands trailed down on his naked torso; she grabbed the edge of his pants, and pulled down.

As she uncovered his crotch, his dick immediately jumped up, like she'd just released a compressed spring.

"Woah, hahaha!" she laughed in surprise. "Excited, aren't we?"

 _"Very"_ he nodded, a content grin on his face.

 _He's such an unashamed pervert,_ she thought. _But, well... so am I._

She took his pants, his boots and his socks off, leaving him fully naked as she was.

Then, she grabbed his dick, analyzing it with curiosity: it didn't look _too_ different from a human's. The general shape of it, at least was the same: it was slightly arched and it had a glans with a small hole on the top. _Contrary_ to a human member, however, its skin had a deep magenta color and a slightly rough texture; it also was attached to his body a bit lower than it would have been to a man -well, actually, it wasn't exactly _attached:_ more accurately, it seemed to poke out out a _cavity_ in his body.

 _Maybe he's like one of those animals that normally keep them inside. Bugs are like that, right? And Irkens are a bit like bugs...,_ she reflected.

She delicately stroked it, and smiled at him.

Purple held his breath in anticipation, as she threw her hair over one shoulder and lowered her face on it.

She kissed its tip, and gave it a testing lick: already it was a bit moist from a salty substance. Below, her hand started stroking its shaft.

Purple tossed his head to one side and closed his eyes to better focus on her touch: she poked the little hole on top of his glans with her tongue, then opened her mouth and sucked on it, while her hand continued to jerk him off.

His hands contorted above his head: as he moved them, the knot tightened around his wrists; the human was right: being restrained _was_ increasing that already blissful pleasure.

Reader's hand hastened, and her tongue started circling around the edge of his glans.

“Aahh, oh… _oh man”_ Purple sighed, lips curled in a smile, his chest lowering and rising erratically, _“Man, you’re good”._

She smirked, pleased at his reaction, lips pressed against his tip. Then, she took his entire length inside her mouth, beginning slowly to raise and lower her head on him, lips and tongue dragging along his shaft.

His shivers and jumps became more frequent and stronger as her mouth worked on him, until his trembling thighs closed on either side of her face; he tossed his head back in a hard swing, mouth half open, and emitted an even louder moan.

“Aaahh, a-ah, w-wait, _wait! Stop!”_ he urged her.

She lifted her head up and looked at him, still holding his dick pointed up with one hand.

“What?” she asked.

“Ahhh… you got me… _really_ close” he smiled at her, his face damp with sweat, “I wanna know what a human feels like first”

“Oh, really? I wanted to let you finish in my mouth, you know” she purred in a flirty voice.

“Yeah, hehe, well… I’m _tired_ of your mouth. So just hop on and stick it inside you”.

Her smile dropped, taken aback by his words.

_“… excuse me?”_

“Your tongue and lips are fine, but I don’t like how your hard teeth feel on me” he explained, his smile still lingering on his lips, blissfully unaware of his rudeness. “I wanna know what your human, uh… _vagèna? Pessy?_ Whatever you guys call it, feels like. That’s why I wanted to _try you_ in the first place!”

Reader lifted herself up and stared at him, offended and hurt.

“Uhm… did you hear me? Hurry up and get here” he repeated, now a hint of irritation in his voice; he lifted his hips up, as if offering his dick to her, “Your spit is getting _cold_ on me. It’s starting to feel _gross”._

She looked down at it, her hand still wrapped around its base, and seriously considered _twisting it_ like she’d done with his antenna.

Then, she got a _better_ idea.

Slowly, her hand started trailing up and down his dick again, as she looked over at his face for his reaction.

Just as she expected, Purple returned her gaze with a confused, disgruntled face.

“Hey, stop that! I told you to _stick it in!”_ he protested.

“I’m just _warming you up_ before we stick it in” she smiled at him.

“That’s- Ah!” she gave him a sudden, quicker stroke that made his whole body jolt, before returning to the initial lazy rhythm.

She continued jerking him off like that, alternating between excruciatingly slow strokes and quick, hard ones.

Again, his body and breath began shaking under her touch, only this time he wasn’t smiling at all, looking instead overwhelmed, bothered, and _unused_ to his lack of control on the situation.

“O-okay, it’s warm enough now! You can _stop!”_ he breathed out, eyes closed shut as he concentrated as much as he could on _not_ to come.

“Hmm”, she assumed a pensive expression, while her hand kept on slowly stroking him uninterrupted. “Say _‘please’_ first, and I _might_ do that”

 _“WHAT?! ‘Please’?!”_ he shouted, equally indignant and surprised at her words, “What are you _talking_ about?! Why would I EVER say _plAAAH!”_ his whole body jerked again and his eyes widened as she gave his dick a series of hard, quick strokes.

Her hand abruptly broke the rhythm again, leaving his dick dangling erect in the air, while he watched the whole scene with all at once wide, _scared, angry_ and _confused_ eyes.

“Say ‘please’” she repeated, still smiling at him.

“I don’t _have_ to say ‘please’!” he angrily yelled at her, his feet stomping down on the sheets in protest, “You _agreed_ to have sex with me, now _you_ do what I say!”

She lifted an eyebrow at him, unimpressed by his outburst. She lifted her hand back up, and started rubbing his dick’s tip with her index and middle fingers, while the rest held the shaft.

He flinched at the contact, a look of shock on his face.

“I don’t think you understand how this works” she said in a calm, quiet voice, while her fingers rubbed around the hole on his tip.

 _“U-uh…?”_ he whimpered, those movements sending excruciatingly intense shivers through his body.

“In bondage it’s the one who’s tied up who has to _obey...”,_ she remarked that last word with a lower, firmer voice, her fingers trailing the edge of his glans.

Purple felt a sting of fear in his heart: no one had ever refused his requests and orders during sex before. And he had never been required to _obey to someone else._

 _“S-stop-”_ he whimpered; he tried to press his legs together to shake her hand away, but immediately spread them again with a little yelp when she gave him an even harder rub.

“… and _right now,_ I’m telling you to say _‘please’”,_ her voice overall got harsher, her fingers rubbing again on his tip.

Purple turned and tossed his head in her pillow, hands thrashing, panic arising in him now that he realized what little he could _actually_ do being tied and pinned to the bed like that.

“O-okay” he panted, teeth gritted, “Okay, fine, PLEASE. _‘Please, let me stick it in you’!_ Is that _okay?!”_ he shouted, both exasperated and enraged.

 _“Ahhh...”_ she feigned indecision, casually tapping her finger on his tip, his leaks clinging to her fingers. “I don’t know. I mean, you _are_ covered in _my cold, gross spit._ It would be pretty _sick_ to stick it inside now, wouldn’t it?”

His eyes widened in the utmost shock and disbelief.

 _“Y-You-!”,_ his face contorted into a deeper frown, his hands thrashing harder; yet the more he moved them, the more he felt the knot _tightening_ around his wrists. Panic turned to _horror_ when the same thing happened with the knot on his chest: the plates of his PAK budged under the rope, but wouldn't open enough for him to let his legs out and free himself.

Reader chuckled to herself, amused by his helpless struggling, and resumed stroking his whole length.

 _“Nnngh!”_ Purple growled in frustration, and glared at her, at that _smug, infuriating, smiling_ face.

So that was it? She was gonna give him a handjob and send him away like it was remotely ENOUGH??? How DARE she disobey him like that? An _alien,_ disobeying him! A tall, elite Irken, forced to satisfy the bizarre whims of an alien woman! After he’d been so kind as to play into her weird, twisted... _monkey… binding rituals!_ After he’d pleased her so well with his own _tongue!_

Still, despite all his anger, he couldn’t help but shaking at the waves of pleasure her hands sent through his body. That in turn only made him even angrier and more frustrated. How could he properly get back at that insolent woman, despite being unable to move?

At first, he considered asking if she too had pulled such a stunt on Red, but thought better of it, remembering her previous angry reaction. Instead, he opted to voice his disappointment in a way that didn’t mention him:

 _“You're such a disappointment”_ Purple growled, pouting, “After you’re done with that and you’ve untied me from these stupid ropes, you’re not _ever_ going to hear from me again!”

Reader kept stroking him, unperturbed, her eyes concentrated on his dick.

Being ignored only angered him even more.

“You heard me? This is _awful! You’re_ being awful! _You are AWFUL at sex!”_ he yelled with a louder voice.

She didn’t even seem to hear him; instead, she bent sideways, her face and left arm disappearing under her bed, while her right hand kept clumsily jerking him off from that difficult angle.

“And I am gonna tell everyone! I’m gonna tell everyone that I couldn’t even slip it in, from- from, uh...”

She reemerged from over her bed’s edge with a pink, carton box, which she placed right next to her side. She took off its lid, and dug inside with her free hand.

 _“… from how frigid you are”_ he concluded with a hiss, his lips curled in an evil smirk, “So unless you want every guy around you to turn his nose at you, you better hurry up and let me stick- wait, what is _that?”_

Reader looked between him and the wand vibrator she was holding in her hand.

“What, really? You don’t know what this is?” she asked.

“N… no?” Purple fixed his eyes on that thing, suddenly afraid. The object had such a weird, long shape, and was of a flashy violet color. Was that for _him?_ What _was_ that even?!

“Don’t look so scared. This is just a sex toy. It’s called a _vibrator”_

She pressed a button on its lower extremity, and it started emitting a low, vibrating sound.

He tried to draw back using his hands as leverage, but her hand grasped his dick and painfully yanked it towards her.

"Eeep!" he squealed, shifting his hips back down.

“I was just thinking, since I am so goshdarn AWFUL at sex...”

“S-stop, quit that! It’s NOT funny!” he squirmed, shaking his lower half to _somehow_ get his gentitals free, “Stop that, or I’ll-”

“… maybe _this_ will be capable of pleasing you...”, holding his dick with one hand, she lowered the vibrator’s tip on it with the other.

“Don’t you DARE touch me with that thi- _EEEENG!”_ he shrieked as she passed the vibrating thing on his whole shaft, from tip to bottom.

Then, she delicately trailed it back up, the vibrating silicone sending shocking waves of pleasure through his skin, until she settled it under that oh so sensitive spot where his glans met his shaft.

 _“Ah! Ahh, n-no, ah!”_ Purple wailed as he tossed and turned harder, despite the movements of his torso being stunted by the restraints on his hands, his hips jerking up and down, his legs kicking helplessly, the sound of the vibrator pulsing in his head.

This was absolutely maddeningly _crazy._ _Why?_ WHY was such a thing happening to him?! _Why did that HORRIBLE thing feel so GOOD?!_

“Does that feel good?” she asked, as if responding to his own thoughts, her hand stroking his shaft while she circled the vibrator’s flat end around his tip, “I admit it, my hands or mouth could _never_ replicate these movements”.

He closed his eyes again, trying to block out her taunting words, but unable to deny that yes, in actuality, no mouth or hand had _ever_ given him such an overwhelming, pleasant sensation before.

“I should know. I use this on myself _aaall the time”_ she continued, and he could HEAR her smirking as she said that last line.

Then, he _also_ heard her pressing another button on the thing, at which point -oh Irk _help him-_ it started vibrating _even faster._

 _“Aaah!”_ he yelped, his entire body clenching, and he hid his face as much as he could by pressing it against his right arm, ashamed at his own pleasure- him, feeling SHAME! How _dare_ she _shame_ him like that?!

She grinned, passing the vibrator again on his length, amused by his unusual lack of verbal response.

“It’s weird, though. I was sure a _pervert_ like you would _know_ about sex toys. Yet you looked so _innocent and scared_ when you saw this”

“C-cut that out!” Purple yelled, his angry voice muffled against his arm, “Stop _talking_ like that! Stop _doing_ this! Just you WAIT! Once I’m FREE, you are SO gonna regret what you’re doing to me n-OOOWWW!”

Suddenly, Reader pulled and twisted his antenna again. She lifted up the vibrator, and turned it off.

 _“Let go!”_ he shrilled; he tried to open his eyes and look at her, but already they were full with tears, making his vision all hazed, “Let go, it hurts!”

“Say you’re sorry” she ordered.

“Wh-WHAT?! Wha- _AAAH!”_ he shrieked even louder as she twisted his antenna the other way.

He felt her shifting off her bed.

“Say you’re sorry you threatened me, and I’ll stop” she explained in a calm voice from above him.

“I-I- OWWW! _Ow, ow!”_ his shrieking turned to sobs as she gave his antenna another hard yank and pulled it up.

Desperate to get away from her, he thrashed his hands, and kicked his legs around; of course, that didn’t bring him any further from her, or _anywhere at all_ for that matter: the rope kept his hands and arms still, while his legs could only reach the air above and the bed below them.

His antenna was sending loud, deafening shouts of pain through his whole head, while, on the opposite end, his still-erected, throbbing dick _ached,_ missing that beautiful pleasure that that vibrator was providing him with: in short, to him it felt like every part of his body was being _assaulted_ at once.

There was no other way out of this horrible situation, was there?

 _“SORRY! I’m sorry, I’m SORRY I threatened you, I’m SORRY!”_ he screamed with all the air he could push out of his spooch.

The hand released his antenna, which fell limp in front of his face.

Purple closed his eyes and sighed in relief, his whole body relaxing, elated at that pain finally ceasing, reduced to a numb aching. His strained antenna weakly twitched and trembled.

Then, when he felt that same hand petting his head, he stiffened all up again.

“See? You can be polite too, if you want” she smiled down at him.

Purple panted and blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the remaining tears in them, his fazed mind still recovering from that intense, _horrible_ experience.

She passed that arm behind his head and gently stroked his left cheek, her body snuggling close as she lay back beside him. Her right hand rested the vibrator between them, and rose to wipe his eyes from the tears.

“Awww, I’m sorry I made you cry-”

“I’m NOT crying!” he angrily denied.

He tried turning his face away, but her left hand kept him still, holding him by his cheek. Her fingers withdrew from his now dry eyes, and he shot her a glare full of resentment.

“… but I’ll make up for it okay?” she promised, placing a sweet kiss on the top of his head, “I’ll be extra gentle with you from now on. _I promise._ We were...”

She pressed her soft lips against his right cheek, mushing the sides of his mouth together, and he let out a muffled "Nnngh!" sound.

“… getting along _so good_ at first” she continued, drawing back from his face.

“What happened to that, uh? Let’s start over, okay? All I want is to _pleasure_ you. I _really_ do” she said in a sweet, calming voice. It almost made her intentions sound _sincere._

“I-I-” he tried to speak, but stopped as he saw her right hand, now holding the vibrator again, suddenly shoot from the side into his vision, hovering above his body.

She pressed that same button from earlier, and it started vibrating.

“You want this, don’t you?” she asked him, “Now that you’ve been good to me, I’ll let you _come,_ if you just say _‘yes’”_

“U-uh, uh...” he stammered, staring at it in a mix of longing _and_ fear.

Purple uncomfortably squirmed, his head closed in her hug. He really didn’t want to be close to that psycho anymore: she didn’t listen to a word he said. She was so unpredictable and volatile, changing randomly from being all _sweet and caring and compliant_ to being _violent and cruel._ And that _terrified_ him: he felt like she could have snapped again at any moment, pulling on his antennae again, and maybe this time she would have managed to rip one out of his head. Yes, his whole lower half was _screaming_ because of that unsatisfied relief, but he wasn’t sure it was worth the whole antennae-yanking and insolence-throwing.

Really, what he wanted to tell her the most right now, was to hurry up and untie him and let him out of her stupid room, but by the way she’d talked so far, he somehow felt that… probably, simply asking to be untied and let off wasn’t gonna work.

Still, it was worth a try. Hoping with all his heart that that wasn’t the case, Purple closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and gather all the politeness he was capable of.

But then, Reader lowered the vibrator on his tip.

 _“Nnngh!”_ eyes wide in surprise, he tossed his head back, against the arm behind him, stretching his legs and arching his back.

Oh, man, how excruciatingly _good_ it felt. So good, his shortly-before-strong resolve to get out of there as soon as possible immediately quavered, him already being too overwhelmed by the pleasure to think straight and fight back.

“Haha. Look at that. I’ve found a way to _shut you up”_ she grinned, passing the thing over the hole on top.

"Uuuhnn!" Purple let out a sound between a moan and a growl.

Disgruntled by her insult, he tried to turn his head; however, the hand on his cheek held him back again, preventing him from looking away: and again, she took the occasion to mush his face with a kiss.

 _He hated her._ This _horrible, insolent_ woman. Did Red know she was like this, and lead him to her anyway? This human wasn’t the only one he’d go up and kill once she finally untied him...

“You really like this, don’t you? _Tell me how much you like it”._

The eagerness in her voice angered and disgusted him. He might have been unable to renounce to the pleasure she was giving him, but, he resolved, he wasn’t _absolutely_ going to let her have reign over the situation. Maybe, since she was insisting so much on being able to please him, making her doubt that fact would have worked...

“I _don’t_ like this!” he pouted.

“… you don’t?” she turned to him, genuine surprise and disappointment in her voice. Nice.

 _“No, I don’t!"_ he remarked, voice full of contempt. “It feels _weird._ I hate being tied up. You’re not even doing what I’m asking! And you _hurt_ me! What kind of woman _does_ that?!”

As she spoke again, her voice sounded quieter, doubtful:

“But you were being rude to me-”

“And I was _right_ to! I asked you to do something and you said NO! How am _I_ in the wrong?!” he cut her off, feeling bold despite her previous violent outburst, her now meek and apologetic demeanor fueling his courage.

“… so… I’m still ‘awful at sex’...?” she asked.

“The most _awful_ I’ve had yet! I don’t know what sort of terrible sex you have on Earth, but this is NOT how we do it on Irk! We don’t tie each other up, and you have to LISTEN to what a tall Irken says! _You’re not pleasing me at all!”_ he thrashed his hands and legs for emphasis.

“Well… okay” she turned off the vibrator and tossed it over his body on her bed's right side; he let out a small whimper at the broken contact.

“What can I do to please you, then?” she asked him.

Purple glared at her sorry-looking face. Oh, so _now_ she cared what _he_ wanted? But at least, she seemed to have come to her senses again. It was a pity that he’d had to renounce to that _sex-toy_ to get there, but at least now he seemed to be back in control!

 _“Untie me. And suck me off”_ he commanded her, fixing his angry eyes into hers.

 _“… alright”_ she murmured, as she lifted off from her place beside him to return between his legs.

Already Purple was anticipating in sadistic glee what he would have done to her when she’d have untied him and blown him: once he was close to climaxing, he would have grabbed her head and thrust himself far enough inside to choke her. He deserved such a small payback after all, didn’t he? They wouldn’t even have been technically even, since she’d dared hurting him _twice!_ Oh, he couldn’t help but _grin,_ imagining the face she would have made!

So he watched Reader sit back down, in a defeated expression that he thought meant compliance, while instead she was simply bewildered that after all she’d done he was still _thick-skulled_ enough not to get that that kind of rude, _entitled_ behavior was _exactly_ what pissed her off the most in men.

Evidently she hadn’t been _clear and direct_ enough explaining herself…

She knelt back in her place between his legs, and spread them by the knees.

“Hey, wait a second! I told you to untie me first!” Purple protested.

She stuck her middle finger in her mouth, and rolled it around her tongue to stimulate salivation.

“Hey, I’m talking to _you!”_ he angrily kicked at her knee with his foot, “Would it _kill_ you to say something- _HA!”_

Purple lifted himself up as much as his tied hands allowed to better look between his legs and make sure that, yes, what he _felt_ was happening down there was _effectively_ happening.

And sure enough, there it was: the human was rubbing her saliva-soaked finger at the base of his dick. Precisely, at the entrance of his cloaca.

_What the FUCK-_

_“EW! Ew, ew, that feels so GROSS, STOP!”,_ he screamed in a shrill voice; he tried kicking her again, but Reader intercepted his leg, catching his slim ankle with one hand, and then holding it up to get better access to him and rub on his hole.

_“What are you DOING?! I didn’t tell you to do that!”_

“Don’t thrash around so much” she calmly reprimanded him, completely glossing over his words, “I’m all out of lube, so I might end up hurting you if-OH”.

A look of surprise appeared on both of their faces as her digit easily slipped along his dick and inside him up to her knuckle in one slick movement.

Purple was so shocked, feeling that _slimy, hard_ thing inside him, he went completely silent and still, his brains momentarily blacking out.

“Ooops. Sorry. I didn’t mean to do it so quickly. Did that hurt?” Reader ‘apologized’.

Yet, despite her so-called apology, she started wiggling the tip of her finger around, until she found a sensitive, rough-surfaced spot inside him, right at the base of his dick. 

She rubbed it, and a shiver ran through his spine, a pleasant, unfamiliar warmth emanating from the base of his belly.

 _“N-no-”_ he whined; he tried moving his legs, to try and shove her off, but that only increased that sensation. His muscles too, instinctively contracted around the intrusion to try and push it out, but that simply pressed that patch of skin even more against her finger.

He had never known something else beside his dick could fit inside his cloaca; and even then, if he’d known that, he could have never imagined that fitting something inside could have given him _pleasure._

“Whoa. Look how wet you are down here. Hahaha!” she chuckled with a mocking laughter, “You were so eager to feel what a human pussy was like, yet your butt feels exactly like one!”

His face lighted up again in embarrassment.

“That is NOT a BUTT, that’s my- HA!” his whole body jolted as she slid her index finger inside, too: its tip joined next to the other one, hitting that pleasurable, hidden place.

“I knew it’d slip right in” she grinned, still ignoring his voice.

 _“S-stop, STOP IT, stop!!!”_ he tossed his head around, “I-I mean it!!! I don’t LIKE this! You SAID you were gonna untie me and-”

 _“I never said such a thing._ I said I would _pleasure_ you” she retorted, _“which_ I’m doing right now. Besides...”

She hooked her fingers, and rubbed even harder, making him shudder from the pleasure; above, his untouched dick throbbed, aching for contact again.

“… on Irk it’s the taller one who calls the shots, no? So that means I can do whatever I want to you, yes?”

Her glacial voice and eyes sent him into panic again, cold sweat on his skin, desperate, realizing that controlling that woman in any way was impossible.

“N-no! It’s not fair! A-aliens don’t count!” he stammered. “I-I said I don’t like this! I don’t like this anymore, _untie me, let me g- gggh!”_

Reader cut him off, suddenly, harshly passing her fingers on the tip of his dick, giving him a sting of pain.  
  
 _“Be quiet”_ she ordered. “Trust me. When I’m done with this, you’ll be _begging_ for more”

“N-no- AH!” he gasped, as the human suddenly began slowly dragging her fingers further in and out of him. “Ahh, ah, n-no, q-quit it, stop moving!” he pleaded, closing his eyes and tossing his head to one side again.

Reader continued to ignore him; in fact, her thrusting gradually, only became quicker, sending increasingly hot and intense waves of pleasure through his body.

He wailed and sobbed, part from desperation, part from pure _ecstasy,_ the pleasure getting _more and more_ unbearable as she fingered him _more and more_ roughly, her knuckles rhythmically hitting the barrier of his body in a series of slapping sounds.

Those movements apparently stimulated his natural lubrication, making it even easier for her to slide back and forth; at one point, his insides became so wet her fingers started randomly slipping out of him. The human didn’t desist though, simply slamming her fingers back in with the same ease as they’d slid out, making his whole body jar with each thrust.

Additionally, those hard thrusts inside his body were stimulating his dick too, making it shake in the air, hard and erect as ever, making him squirm, unable to reach it with his hands and relieve himself.

Purple shut his eyes tight and held his breath. He collected all the self-control he was capable of, and advanced one last plea.

 _“_ I-I’m serious... I'm serious! This feels _horrible, quit it!_ ” he lied, desperately trying to salvage what little was left of his pride, a frantic, last attempt to get her to desist and pleasure him in a way that was less aggressive and disempowering for him, or to let him go, or _both._

Surprisingly, Reader listened to his request for once, abruptly taking her fingers out of him.

Purple looked up at her, panting and sweating, in complete disbelief that that had actually worked.

Reader looked back at him, an expression of seeming regret on her face. She wiped her fingers on the sheets beside her, then got up and off the bed.

 _“W-what are you doing...?”_ he whimpered.

“I give up” she shrugged- “I tried everything to please you my way, but you seem to hate everything that I do. So, I guess I should just get up and leave”

His eyes widened in fear. So _clear_ were the sensations of his overly-stimulated dick and the empty canal underneath, _acute, painfully pulsing, unrelieved._

“Wh-what, b-but-”

“Y’know, since I’m awful at sex and _frigid_ and this doesn’t feel good and all. I can take a hint, dude. I’ll be back in uhhh, half an hour, to untie you. I think it’ll be enough time for you to finish on your own. And to _reflect_ on all of this”

“N-no, wait, you can’t be serious...”

The human retrieved her scattered clothes from the floor around the room, and started dressing back up, starting with her underwear.

 _“Stop joking like that! You’re not as funny as you think you are!”_ he stomped his feet on the sheets again, but the human didn’t even turn to look at him, as she appeared busy putting her upper underwear back on.

“A-at least untie me before you leave!” he begged, his voice trembling, “How am I supposed to finish with my hands tied like this?!”

“You’ll figure it out. You are obviously _VERY smart._ Shouldn’t soldiers know how to untie a knot?”, she hastily put her shirt and shorts back on, then headed for the door.

She wondered if he’d noticed that she was bluffing, as she was about to walk out barefoot, but to her glee, he started shouting pleas at her, sounding adorably panicked and desperate:

 _“No, STOP! You can’t go! Come back!”_ he yelled.

She turned to him, looking all miserable and agitated, hands stuck to her bed frame, and cocked an eyebrow up.

“I _can’t_ go? Why? You want something from me?” she shook her head, speaking condescendingly. “In case it wasn’t clear to you yet, if you want me to do something, you gotta ask _clearly and nicely”_

“Uh, uhhh, b-but-”

She huffed in annoyance at his hesitation. She turned again, unlocked the door, and started sliding it open.

“Okay, OKAY! COME BACK… _please…?”_ she heard Purple yell behind her.

“Hmmm” she hummed, tilting her head up, the door still half open before her, “Come again?”

“P… please, come back here. _Don’t leave me”_ he begged, desperation palpable in his voice.

Slowly, she closed the door back. She locked it. Then, she turned around and walked to her bed.

Purple looked up at her with glassy eyes, at that creepy, scary, sweet-looking smile, and knew that he would never be able to _defeat_ her, at least not there, not on that playing field. Better give up now, rather than subjecting himself to any more of that useless torture, obey her, as much as the thought of o _beying to an alien_ disgusted him, reach that damn orgasm and then run as fast as he could from her.

 _“So”_ she put her arms behind her back, “what do you want me here for?”

“Uh… g-get… get-” he squinted his eyes shut, trying to swallow down his pride, “get me off… _please?”_ he added at the end in nothing more than a barely audible squeal.

“Oh! But I thought I was awful at sex?” she gasped, “In your words-”

“I was _lying!”_ he yelled in frustration, “I was _lying,_ okay? You’re _good_ at it! You’re _good!”_

“Oh.” her expression suddenly changed to a scowling one, “So you _lied_ to me?”

She grabbed on his antenna and pulled; it wasn’t enough to hurt him, but the memory of the previous two experiences almost made him feel the pain anyway.

 _“Aaah! Ah-ah, I’m- I’m sorry! I’m sorry I lied!”_ he shrilled in fear.

She released her grasp, stroking his antenna kindly. He trembled at the vibrations that movement sent through it.

 _“Good boy”_ she purred, smiling sweetily again. “And, how do you want me to get you off?”

“Uh, uhm...” he shifted his legs against each other, the sensation of his overstimulated dick still pointing up being now near unbearable.

“I-I don’t know, uh… your mouth? Your hand? That- that vibrator thing? I’m fine with whatever you want, I swear!” he nodded at her, impatient and frustrated.

“Hmmm” she reflected, a pensive expression on her face.

Then, she sat back on the bed, right next to his waist, her clothes contrasting against his naked body.

She placed his hand on his right thigh and stroked it, making his whole body tremble.

“I don’t think I’m gonna do any of that. You know, I was going to, but you kept acting all _rude and mean_ to me. And you _still_ need to be punished for that”

 _“B-But!”_ he exclaimed with desperation, ready to hurl another string of pleas at her, when she shoved her hand between his legs.

“Instead, I’m gonna make you feel good from _down here”,_ with no restraint whatsoever, she shoved a finger inside and rubbed, all the while maintaining eye contact with him, “Sounds good to you?”

Purple looked down at her hand rubbing his insides, dubious. The warmth he felt from down there was definitely sexual pleasure, but could he come from that alone?

He considered bargaining on that condition, like, come on, hadn’t she already _‘punished’_ him enough?! But then, thinking that if she didn’t like that she might have really left him there with no way to finish pleasuring himself instilled so much _terror i_ nto him that he just lowered his head and meekly nodded at her offer.

She grinned, nodding back at him in approval, and resumed dragging her finger in and out of him, sending those pleasant waves through him again.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, thankful that he wouldn’t be left hanging there all alone and pleasure-less after all.

Reader added one finger again and thrust in him harder and faster, rubbing against that rough piece of tissue inside him that seemed to be his main source of pleasure, pumping her fingers in and out, in and out of him, a grin of satisfaction spreading on her face as Purple tried to suffocate his growing moans and whimpers and shivers.

“Are you enjoying this? Don’t lie about it”

“Nnngh… y-yes” he shamefully admitted. “Yes, I am…!”

“Awww. I love me an honest man” she purred.

She leaned over, and pecked his lips with a caste, puckered-lipped kiss.

“You know, you’re very handsome. You’re exactly my type. I wanted to do you like this since the first moment we met. I'm very happy you're enjoying this too” she reached for his nape with her free hand and scratched him, making him shudder all over.

“You’re so pretty, and cute, and have such smooth skin. Your body is... so _elegant._ And your eyes, oh!” she leaned in, close to his face, and looked him straight into his eyes, “They are so beautiful, with that lovely shade of purple. Like a _space nebula._ I feel like I could literally get lost in them...”

Purple closed his eyes and nodded as she spoke, silently agreeing with her compliments, while her hand continued to work inside him, making him pant and gasp.

Reader closed her eyes too, and poked at his lips with her tongue, inviting him to open his mouth. She intensified the rhythm of her hand even more, pounding him as fast as she could, until even her wrist started aching, his humor leaking out of him each time her fingers slid out.

He whimpered, parting his legs wider to accommodate her fingers, and in the meantime he accepted her kiss, her tongue entering his mouth and twirling around his.

His heart beat harder and harder in his chest, the warmth in his belly spreading more and more through his body as she fingered him, and YES, he could _feel_ it, he was CLOSE, so damn CLOSE, just a _little_ more and he would-

“Oh!” the human lifted her head up, pulling her fingers out of him. “Wait up, I got an idea”

“W-what?! WHY?! NO!” Purple protested, her missing touch making his whole lower half ache again, “I-I did everything you asked! Come back here and _finish!”_

The human dug in that box out of which she’d gotten the vibrator, the sound of plastic objects being shuffled coming out of it, until she drew out another weird… _thing._

Looking better at it, it looked very much like that vibrator from before; only it was pink, and smaller, narrower, and with some kind of black fabric hanging from one end.

“I’m gonna use this _strap_ on you” she grinned, holding it by both ends to allow him a better look.

“Y… you mean inside me?” he asked, his eyes staring in fear at it, “N-no way! It’s too _big!_ You’ll _hurt_ me!”

“Naaah, look”, Reader held her fingers close to it, comparing their sizes, “See? The thickness is about the same. It’s just a little longer, that’s all”

“C-can’t you keep using your fingers? I-I was… _enjoying… it”_ he asked, his voice progressively reducing to a timid whimper.

“You know what? Allow me to use this, and I’ll untie you right away. _I promise”_

He pondered that offer: it would have been nice to have his hands free again. It would have given him back a semblance of control; plus, his wrists were starting to be sore, being all tied up like that.

And besides, the last sex-toy she’d used on him had felt very good. Maybe it would be the same with this one too?

… but maybe this was the wrong attitude. Was he really still deluded that she wasn’t going to do whatever she wanted to him anyway? Asking was just a _formality_ for her.

In the end, he gave her a slight, approving nod, elated that this was probably the last thing that that depraved human would want to try on him.

Again, Reader climbed off the bed, came closer to his face, and held up the toy in front of him.

“I want you to lube this one up with your mouth” she said.

 _“Uh- WHAT?!”_ he yelled back.

“I want to use your saliva as lube”, she explained. “Open your mouth, and give it a little suckle”

 _“NO WAY!”_ he roared, _“I don’t want that ugly plastic thing in my mouth!”_

When Purple saw her smiling expression changing to a frowning one, a shiver of fear struck his heart, and he lowered his antennae in an instinctive attempt to protect them.

“I-I mean, I don’t need any lube, I’m already all... _wet_ down there” he tried to assume a more submissive tone, hoping that she would slide over his little outburst.

“Don’t you get it? This is _punishment_ for your behavior” she explained again in a more condescending tone, shaking the thing in front of his eyes. “If we don’t get this out of the way, we can’t continue-”

 _“Well, FINE! Let’s NOT! Good riddance!”_ he shouted, his frustration making him lose the control on his temper, enraged at the fact that an alien would dare be so conceited as to deem themselves above him enough to ‘punish’ him. _“Untie me and let me GO already, you-”_

Reader pushed the strap’s tip against his lips, and gave him a hostile, scowling look.

“If you don’t take this in your mouth, I’ll drag you out of this room and leave you in the corridor outside, naked as you are now and with your hands still tied up. And you’re gonna have to make your way back to the Massive like that. How does _that_ sound?”

He widened his eyes at her in terror.

No way. She would never- _NO ONE_ would ever dare do such a thing to him-

She pushed the plastic thing against his lips again.

 _“Open your mouth”,_ she commanded.

 _“N-no, n-no way-”_ he whimpered under her immovable, merciless eyes.

She was serious, he could tell. She would _definitely_ do that.

“C’me on, how’s it different from anything I’ve done for you, hm? Taking your dick in my mouth?” she encouraged him, her voice sounding a bit softer, but her cruel eyes remaining unchanged, “Plus, this way, it’s your saliva going into you. It’s way less gross when it’s your own stuff, isn’t it?”

He tried opening his mouth, to try and say that actually he didn’t mind her saliva at all, regretting with all his being that he’d _apparently_ been rude (not that he could personally see what was wrong with _any_ of what he’d said) in his eagerness to make her switch from her mouth to her genitals, but she only used the opportunity to nudge the sex-toy past his lips, lightly hitting his front teeth.

From her facial expression and the abruptness of her gesture, he could tell she was getting impatient. She apparently had no intention of giving in. Maybe it wouldn’t be long before she got tired and really threw him out, naked and alone on that foreign ship...

He tilted back his head, and pleaded:

“Okay, okay! _I’ll do it!_ J-just… just promise you won’t choke me, ok?” he begged her, afraid that she’d gotten the same idea as he had had before.

“Awww, of course I won’t!” she cooed, “This is supposed to feel _good!”,_ her other hand petted his head in an encouraging gesture, “I bet you’re gonna enjoy it, too”.

Frowning at her, he wondered what WAS there even for her _or_ him to enjoy, shoving a lifeless thing inside his mouth.

Then, his train of thought was interrupted, as she slowly, carefully slid the sex-toy past the seam of his lips and over his tongue.

He opened his mouth wider, allowing it in, so that it wouldn’t hit his teeth, and let out a muffled “Mmmh!” when she stopped in the middle of it.

Then, she slowly dragged the plastic shaft out. Then back in. Then out, then in, slowly and gently as not to hurt him or impede his breathing, the tasteless fabric sliding past his inner cheeks, uncomfortably tickling his palate.

Meanwhile, above him, her hand continued petting his head between his antennae, her sweet voice whispering words of praise:

“You’re so good at this. You’re doing _so, so_ good” she affectionately reassured him.

He relaxed his stiff body, surprised and relieved at once that she wasn’t going to assault his mouth as crudely as she’d done with his other end like he’d thought she would.

Speaking of his lower half, that pink thing going in and out of his mouth was making it itch even harder. It was probably a matter of muscle memory: the fact that something was sliding in and out of him, rhythmically rubbing on his skin, was making both his dick and that point inside him ache with what could only be described as _physical jealousy._

He closed his eyes, telling himself, It’s okay, just a little more and she’ll be done, just hold on a little longer and she’ll move back down again-

Suddenly, she pulled the strap out of his mouth with a wet pop; a line of spit was dragged out with it, and fell back against his lip and chin.

He looked over at the thing, the wetness on it glimmering under the ceiling lamp’s light.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” she smiled at him.

Purple shuddered at the pleasant sensation of having his mouth free again, and took a deep breath in with it.

Then, he watched with growing, desperate anticipation as she got up from the bed again, moving towards his lower half again; only before sitting back down, she took the time to take off her clothes again: shirt, pants, underwear, and then… when she was completely naked, she picked the sex-toy by the fabric, and wore it, like a pair of panties, its pink body hanging perpendicular to her waist.

It was at that point that he understood how that thing _actually_ worked.

“H-hey, wait a second!” he protested, fearful, raising his knees up to his chest as to protect himself, “I didn’t know that thing worked like that!”

“Hmm?” the human hummed questioningly, crawling back up on the bed and setting herself on all fours at his feet, that _artificial dick_ hanging under her, “You mean you don’t want it anymore?”

“I-I, uhhhh...” was she implying she was gonna throw him out if he really didn’t want it, or was that a genuine question?

“What's it matter how it works? I’m just gonna be able to do it at a better angle” she noted.

“I-I, I don’t know, I’m uhhh-” he stammered, looking for any excuse that might make her desist from her intentions, “I’m-I’m _scared,_ okay? I’ve n-never done it like this, u-uh, p… please, can’t you just use your fingers?” he begged her.

She smiled softly at him, as if genuinely moved by his words. Then, she gently spread his legs, and lowered herself on his dick: she held the base with a hand, and started poking its tip with her tongue.

 _“Aaah!”_ Purple gasped in surprise.

She took his whole length in her mouth, sucking on it, and pushed the index finger of her other hand inside him, rubbing him in that good place.

He started panting, looking at her raising and lowering her mouth on his dick, while her hand worked just under it.

Purple tossed his head left and right, barely containing his moans, his hips jolting up at the shocks of pleasure she was sending through him, oh, being assaulted like that on both sides felt _so, so incredibly GOOD,_ it was _so overwhelming,_ he felt it might _kill_ him: a few thrusts and sucks in, and already he felt himself close to climaxing.

“Aaah, R… Reader! Mmmh!” he breathed out, moaning as those two fires inside him grew hotter and hotter, more and more intense, so much that he couldn’t _discern_ anymore between the two, until-

Reader withdrew both her mouth and her fingers. She grabbed his legs with her hands, spread them further, and thrust the plastic strap into him in one slick slip.

 _“HYA!”_ he let out an acute yelp of surprise.

An unnatural pressure filled him, poking him again in that pleasure-spot, making his whole body tremble.

Purple looked at her, holding his bent legs up just under the knees, groaning with satisfaction as she fitted the whole thing in, until their crotches were flush.

“Aaah...” she sighed, slowly moving the fake dick in circular motions, as if to stretch his insides further, deliberately rubbing on that point inside him. “There. It went in just fine, no sweat. You Irkens have very _elastic_ skin, don’t you?”

He flinched as he felt the strap move inside him, scraping at his insides, _hard,_ much harder than her fingers, and _wet_ and _slimy_ because of his own spit on it.

But even more than that sensation, it was the sight in front of him that astounded him: someone was holding his legs apart, shoving a fake dick inside him, crotch to crotch, their bigger body hovering above him.

His heart thudded, feeling absolutely _overwhelmed,_ and _ashamed,_ and _trapped_ and… something else. Something that was making his cheeks flare up, and his heart beat fast, and his breathing stop. In a _good_ way.

That something-sensation grew stronger as Reader started moving, slowly sliding the thing in and out of him, rubbing his walls, holding him open by the legs still.

That ‘strap’ shouldn’t haven felt _too_ different from her fingers, yet something about that extra little bit of thickness and hardness immediately drained him of all energies: his back fell back limp on the sheets, no longer bent forward.

He whimpered, his expression twisting, as he tried to keep his eyes open and pointed at his crotch, entranced by that pink thing rhythmically disappearing inside of him and sliding back out.

Looking directly at what was happening to him, he realized, though not without shame, that something about her pushing that plastic dick inside him with her hips, holding his legs open wide like that, _excited him to no_ _end_ , heightening the already present pleasure.

He shuddered, embarrassed at his own thoughts, yet too exhausted to fight back and deny himself that pleasure, or to look away from his own crotch.

“Oh, right” Reader suddenly said, “I almost forgot. I promised to untie you”

She leaned over him, her ‘dick’ still inside him, thus forcing him to lift his hips and legs up to accommodate her movement as she untied the knot above his head.

In no time, the pressure on his wrists diminished considerably, her hands working on the rope, until, a few seconds afterwards, it became null, the rope falling limp behind his head, his own hands finally free.

He tentatively lowered and looked at them, incredulous that she’d been capable of loosening that tight knot in such a brief time; his wrists had faint binding marks on them, and they’d been tied up for so long, that he somewhat still felt the rope around them.

Reader left no further time to examine his hands however, as she planted her hands on either side of his head and thrust herself deep in him again.

He looked up, gasping in surprise, the human smiling down at him.

“Feels good to be free again, doesn’t it? You can touch me now, if you want” she purred to him.

Purple began panting again under her thrusting. He’d imagined, once he’d have gotten his hands free, he would have shoved her off him and left, or at the very least tried to regain some kind of control over her.

He looked down on his chest, where the rest of the rope was still tied up, keeping his PAK closed shut. Of course she wouldn't untie that part: having been in a mission with them, she probably knew what an Irken PAK was capable of: if he regained control of it, he would have been able to overpower her in no time. All he needed to do was to lower that rope on his body enough for his PAK's plates to open and let his legs and guns out.

But at that moment... was there even point to it anymore? He felt so _tired._ And what she was doing to him just felt too _good_ to interrupt. Did he _really_ want it to end?

“No? No touching? In that case, you won’t mind if I do this...”

Moving quickly, Reader drew the strap out of him, grabbed him by his right leg and side, and flipped him over on the sheets.

Holding an arm under his belly, she lifted his butt up, planting his bent knees in the sheets. Before he could even process what exactly she was doing to him, disoriented by having been turned over on himself so quickly, the human slapped her hands on his buttocks, spread them open and thrust her fake dick inside him from behind.

“Hah!” Purple gasped, grasping with his hands at the sheets under him, face pressed against the pillow.

 _“Oh, wow...”_ Reader slid her hands on his buttocks, then clasped his waist tight. _“God, what a nice view”._

Purple hid his darkened face in the pillow, embarrassed by her comment.

She pushed his body away from her, holding him by his sides, sliding back her plastic dick by almost its entire length. Then, she used her hips and hands to slam their bodies back together.

Purple’s whole body shuddered and shook, a choked gasp escaping his mouth.

She wasted no time picking up a fast, rough pace, alternatively pushing him away and sliding out of him, and pulling him back and sheathing the strap back into him, moving him around with no care or effort, like he was a _rag doll_ , leaving him unable to do anything beside whimpering, and panting, and weakly squirming under her hard movements.

That beautiful, warm tension was building up again at the base of his belly; at this point he didn’t care anymore how he got to do that: after all that teasing and edging, all he wanted to do was to _come. Come, come, come._ And he was sure he was going to achieve that soon, too, but… there was one crooked detail to this whole thing: _his dick_ , hanging down between his legs, was still sending painful, stinging protests through his head for not being touched. He just couldn’t _wait_ for a climax: he _needed_ to release that tension, _now._

He raised his torso with one trembling arm, while the other hand reached down to grab his member.

It escaped his first attempt at grasping it, Reader’s movements making it shake in the air; then, he finally managed to take hold of it, and started quickly jerking himself off, matching the pace of Reader’s thrusts.

He was just shivering in relief, when suddenly Reader spoke up in a loud, angry, intimidating voice:

_“What are you DOING down there?!”_

A hand clasped both of his antennae near the base and cruelly yanked them, pulling his head back in one sharp, _painful_ movement.

 _“Aaa-ah!”_ he shrilled, his scream choked by the uncomfortable angle his neck was bent at.

That also forced him to let go of his dick, his hand digging into the sheets below his chest next to the other, trying to support his arched torso. Inside, the strap poked at the very end of his cloaca, fully sheathed inside him down to its base.

 _“Who TOLD you you could do that, uh?!”_ Reader barked, leaning towards him and speaking directly into his ear, “Am I not fucking you good enough? If that’s the case, you can just say so and _leave!"_

She twisted her hand, and with it his antennae, intensifying the pain.

 _“N-no, aaaah! Ah!”_ Purple cried out, unable to get his voice fully out, or to breathe properly; still, he tried to suck in as much air as he could, to yell: _“I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I-I d-didn’t know I couldn’t do that! Please, please, let GO-”_

Reader released her grasp, his antennae and head swinging back forward; he panted, out of breath, exhausted by all the _pleasure and pain and fear_ that were being _forced_ on him.

Behind him, he felt Reader drawing the plastic shaft out of him.

 _“Turn over and lie down on your back”_ she ordered.

Trembling, he obeyed, though afraid to face her after such an angry reaction on her part, possibly the _angriest_ so far.

Lying on his back, he looked up at her, a cold, scary expression on her face, like he’d just deeply disappointed and offended her with a grave misstep.

Purple gathered his hands to his chest, tugging at the rope and gulped in fear. Yet he dared not try to untie himself, afraid that she’d reach down and yank on his antennae again, or something even _worse._

Instead, he tried to beg her with a trembling, quiet voice:

“P-please, don’t-”

 _“SO._ You want to be jerked off, don’t you?” she cut him off, talking in a harsh voice.

She reached down with a hand, and grasped his dick a little too tight, the pressure almost hurting him.

He flinched and whimpered, looking at her crushingly cold eyes. What was he supposed to say? Yes? No? What _was_ the correct answer?!

“N… no? Y-yes, n-no, I- I mean, _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”_ he blurted out, panic impeding him to talk straight.

“It’s _fine._ I understand” she spoke in a suddenly softer, understanding voice. “I’ll do that, alright. _If_ you’ll be good. Will you be _good_ for me, Purple?”

“Y-yes! Yes, yes, _I swear!”_ he whined, nodding assuredly.

“Well enough. I’ll believe you. _BUT-”_ she lowered her hips down to him. She shifted her fingers aside, and rubbed the wet, plastic strap along his dick’s side.

 _“Nnngh!”_ he yelped, his hips jerking up, as she softly rubbed the two dicks together, holding them both with one hand.

“… I’m going to make you come. With this _strap. That’s_ your punishment. So, no more touching yourself unless I tell you so. _Got that?”_

He nodded, feeling too tired to speak.

 _“Good._ Now” she drew the strap away from his dick, strings of the humor from his cloaca stretching and snapping in the air between the two, and repositioned its tip at the entrance of his cloaca.

 _“Beg for me._ How do you want to be fucked?”

Purple cringed at such a crude word being used to refer to him.

“P… push it back into me, p-please” he begged her.

Reader grasped his thighs with her hands and held him steady; then, she slowly slipped the strap back inside him.

“Aaah...” he arched his back, the feeling of that warm fullness somehow feeling much more comfortable than his natural emptiness.

He waited for her to move, but that didn’t happen. She was simply staring at him, as if waiting for his cue.

“Uh… uh… p… please, m… move” he whispered.

“Move how?”

“M… move in and out of me. D… _do me”_ he explicated, hoping that she wouldn’t force him to say the much more humiliating version, _‘fuck me’._

That creepy, satisfied, sweet smile reappeared on Reader’s face.

 _“Good boy”_ she praised him, and she started rocking herself in his lap, diligently following his request.

The strap’s tip stimulated that warm pleasure to flourish again within his belly, and he hummed with pleasure.

He found, however, that that slow rhythm wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him. If anything, being touched that softly while being so overly-stimulated was almost more _painful_ than pleasant.

“P-please… go faster” he whispered.

“Haha...” she chuckled softly, pleased with his compliance with her orders.

She leaned over, placing her hands on either side of his face again, and moved her hips up and down as fast as she could, gawking down with excitement at the pink plastic quickly entering and leaving him.

 _“Aaah, aaahh!”_ he moaned, holding her arms with his hands to stabilize himself.

“You like that, uh?” she asked.

 _“Mmh-mmh”_ he shyly nodded.

“Tell me when you’re close, and I’ll jerk your dick off too”

 _“O-okay...”_ he nodded again.

Purple parted his legs wide apart; he looked down at his crotch once again: the plastic strap was going in and out of him so mechanically fast, that it almost looked to him like he was being penetrated by a _drill,_ making the walls of his cloaca go numb.

That didn’t feel right either, though: that numbness was a weird, pleasant feeling, sure, but it was also detracting from the actual _pleasure:_ he knew that it could be way, _way_ more _intense._ It was probably caused by that position…

“Please, c-change angle” he begged, looking up at her face, “D-do it harder”.

Reader grinned and gave him a slight nod; she drew herself back and out of him, gripped his right thigh, and threw his leg over her shoulder, lifting up his lower half by the side.

Then, she stabbed the strap back into him, jamming it right into that pleasant spot inside him; Purple’s whole body arched back, involuntarily pushing all the air in his body out in one gasp.

Using his raised thigh as leverage and a balancing means, Reader drove into him, purposefully trying to grind on that pleasant place at the base of his dick, hammering on his crotch harder, faster, the strap producing rough, sweet, _squelching_ sounds each time it thrust into his wetness.

Purple whimpered, and contorted, and gasped and panted, his arms flailing aimlessly until his hands clenched around the fabric of the pillow above his head.

The warmth in him was getting _hotter and more pleasant_ as, he felt, he slowly but steadily approached his climax, _excruciatingly_ hot and pleasant, to the point that he didn’t even care anymore that his dick would go untouched. Yet, since she’d been so… _exceptionally merciful_ as to offer herself to jerk him off, he might as well try and use that proposal: as long as he asked for favors nicely and politely, she seemed to be more than happy to accommodate his requests.

“R-Reader, I think I’m close” he whispered, breathless, “P-please, touch me _there”._

Reader immediately stopped moving, hastily recovering something to her right.

He looked at her hand in confusion, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw what she was holding in it.

Reader used the vibrator’s flat end to push his dick up, flat against his belly. Still clasping his leg with her other hand, she resumed her thrusting rhythm. When she was stable enough in her movements, she turned the vibrator on on full speed.

 _“AAAH!!!"_ Purple threw his head back, his back involuntarily arching, his fingers digging further into the pillow, breath cut short.

Reader let out a soft chuckle, her heart beating faster and her cheeks heating up at that wonderful reaction. She looked down, at their crotches: she’d been pounding him for so long and hard, it almost looked to her like her lower half didn’t even belong to her, like the whole scene was a movie being played in front of her.

Her eyes lingered on that pink piece of plastic connected to her body: it almost looked _painful,_ how _fast and roughly_ it was fucking that soft, little hole of his, its muscles so relaxed, weakened by her thrusting, and its insides so wet, she felt like she was sinking into a molasses-like fluid rather than grinding into flesh.

His dick almost slipped from under the vibrator due to her quick, strong movements, and she promptly moved her hand to keep the vibrating toy as steady as she could on his dick’s most sensitive place, the base of its glans.

Her nipple hardened under the friction with his leg rested over her shoulder, and she felt a bit of regret that she wouldn’t be able to climax with him inside her after all. She wasn’t going to stop to change their position anymore, though: Purple was clearly enjoying himself a lot, and she wasn’t gonna take that from him, not now that he’d learned to _behave_ himself so well.

“You wanted to be fucked like this all along, didn’t you? You love being fucked by a woman, don’t you?” she asked him.

 _“Yes, yes, R-Reader- Ah!”_ he looked down, at that slim, naked, graceful, taller body _penetrating_ him, her hand pushing that vibrating shaft against his dick, and, surprisingly, _yes,_ he agreed, being run into the sheets, writhing powerlessly under her strength felt so, so undeniably GOOD, he didn’t even care anymore if playing into that meant submitting to an alien, or renouncing to his pride: those worries were _light years_ away from his mind.

“Have you ever felt like this before?” she asked him.

“Nnn… n-no-oh!” he barely managed to answer, his voice punctuated by the thrusting.

“So I’m the best you’ve ever had, aren’t I?”

“Y-yes, y… yes! Y-you are!” he cried out, tears forming at the sides of his eyes.

She chuckled, a smug grin on her face.

“You love this, right? _Say it._ _Say that you love it"_

“I DO! I _LOVE_ this, I-ahhh, _yes, yes, yesss…!!!”_ Purple shrieked, barely able to _think,_ or _see,_ or _hear,_ or _feel_ anything beyond his ecstasy reaching its peak.

Pleasure overwhelmed him, filled every part of him, overshadowed all his senses, every muscle of his body tensing up, mouth half opened and jaw clenched, head and neck stretched backwards, face up to the ceiling, and he climaxed.

Reader kept grinding the strap into him and pushing the vibrator against his dick, prolonging his orgasm; on his belly, on the place his dick was being pushed against, he felt a warm liquid expanding on his skin.

Her movements progressively slowed down until she dragged the strap out of him and turned the vibrator off; she tossed it to the side and smiled with satisfaction at her job well done: Purple was still panting, eyes to the ceiling, tired and weak from the pleasure. She delicately placed his leg back on the bed and leaned in on him.

Purple shivered as he felt her lips touch his belly. He looked down: Reader was sucking his seed off his skin. He could hardly believe she could still be so gentle, after how rough she'd just been.

Once she was done, Reader planted a parting kiss on his belly, leaving his skin clean and _wet._

Then, she turned to take the strap off her. In the meantime, Purple rolled onto his side and finally lifted himself back up on the bed.

Now that his senses weren't clouded by _the pleasure_ and _the ecstasy_ and _the excitement,_ he could feel more clearly all the not-so-pleasant sensations that had been numbed down: his dick, for one, felt _wet, cold_ and _sticky,_ the veins inside uncomfortably _pulsing_ due to the dragged out teasing and stimulation. Then, as he shifted his weight onto his backside, sitting upright, he felt a sting of pain coming from inside his cloaca. He let out a quiet yelp and cupped his crotch with one hand. Of course, nothing was supposed to enter there except his member: it wasn't made to be stretched out, or for other stuff to be inserted in. _Especially_ not as roughly as that human had done. _That inconsiderate, brutish, cruel human..._

Slowly and painfully, he nudged his shrinking shaft back inside its sheath. That didn't help though: if anything, that only _amplified_ the soreness.

Suddenly, two hands threw themselves on his shoulders. He flinched and turned around to find the human, pulling herself closer to him, a sweet smile back on her face.

 _"Heeey"_ she purred suavely. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "How was it? Did you have fun?"

For a moment, he was so bewildered that he couldn't but blink and stare dumbly at her.

Then, the gravity of all that she'd done to him fell on him.

 _"... fun?! FUN?!?"_ he shrieked, and he pushed the human away. _"Are you_ _SERIOUS?!? After ALL you've DONE TO ME?!"_

The human fell back, mouth agape, looking absolutely shocked and confused at his reaction.

"W-what-" she tried speaking, but he interrupted her:

 _"'WHAT?!' 'WHAT?!'"_ he repeated. "YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GONNA UNTIE ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA _KILL_ ME!"

"Haha, come on, that's just _silly!_ I- _We_ were just _roleplaying!"_ she chuckled, but her nervous tone betrayed her doubt: she realized full well that what she'd done wasn't at all acceptable, he could tell.

In fact, when his expression got even angrier her fake smile completely disappeared.

"... no?" she timidly asked.

 _"NO!_ It was _terrifying! You, you-"_ he scrambled to find the right words to express his outrage -though he wasn't sure such words even _existed._

 _"WHY did you act SO MEAN to me?!"_ Purple finally shouted, and his voice almost cracked on that last note.

"You didn't act like that with Red, did you?! If you did, he would have told me! Or-or maybe _not_ told me, but he would have never talked _good_ about you! He would have never talked about you at all! Why ME?! What did I even do to you?! I-I just-I just wanted to spend the night with you, because I LIKED YOU!""

 _"Calm down!"_ she urged him, looking somewhat panicked at his reaction, "Look, I barely even _know_ who this Red is!"

Purple's eyes widened at her, his jaw dropping down.

_"... what...?"_

"Yeahhh..." Reader awkwardly, guiltily scratched the back of her head. "I don't know what your friend told you, but you're the first alien I had sex with, let alone _Irken"_

"... he... lied to me?" he whispered.

"Yeah... yeah I think so" she nodded. "I'm s-"

 _"AND YOU KNEW THAT?!?"_ Purple shouted, and he threw a punch on her right arm.

"OWWW! HEY!" Reader cowered, holding up her arms defensively.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU _BOTH_ LIED TO ME! YOU _JERKS!"_ Purple angrily jumped at her, flailing punches at her arms and her legs, as she used them to shield her head and body.

 _"Ouch, ouch, that HURTS, stop, STOP!_ "

Reader rolled down the bed to escape his hurling fists. She looked up at him from the floor, still holding up her arms to protect herself from his blows.

 _"_ I'm _sorry, I really am!_ I didn't think it mattered!" she pleaded.

 _"WELL,_ IT DID! YOU _LIAR!!!"_ he bent down to roar into her face. Then, he sharply turned from her. His hands tugged at the rope around his chest and PAK: he lowered it down and took it off, passing the loop around his lower half like a pair of pants, and angrily tossed it at the wall with the tv screen on it. At this point, he didn't even care to kill her anymore. He felt so tricked and betrayed, both by her and by RED, especially, all he wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible.

Reader fearfully reemerged from the edge of her bed: Purple had collected his clothes and had started dressing back up.

"Soooo, heh... no post-sex cuddles?" she tried to inject some levity back into the situation. But Purple didn't even look at her. Instead, he turned his back at her and simply kept dressing up.

"Oh come on, don't be like that! I'm sure your friend just wanted to brag about an _exotic conquest!_ He... uhm... _we_ didn't mean to hurt you!" she tried to assure him.

Again, no response.

Reader tugged at her sheets in disappointment, kneeling beside the bed. This was the third guy now that gave her this reaction. She was starting to think that maybe this really _was_ due to something she was doing...

"At least you'll call, right?" she tried.

Purple turned and gave her the nastiest, angriest scowl ever, and she felt a hurtful sting in her heart.

Now completely dressed up, Purple jumped off her bed and started heading for the door.

"No no no, don't leave like that! I'm really sorry, okay?" she stood up, hands joined in a pleading gesture, her body still completely naked.

"You're right! I shouldn't have lied! And I shouldn't have been so rough! I'm really, really sorry!" she apologized, voice full of genuine regret.

Purple turned around, still riled up and offended. She really looked pathetic, all naked and desperate as she was. If he wasn't so angry, he might have found it funny.

 _"Too. Late"_ he hissed.

He turned back to open the door and leave, but his antennae (his _aching_ antennae) picked up the movement of the human hurrying behind him: he turned to find her knelt in front of him, tugging at the edge of his tunic.

"I'm sorry I've been mean to you! I-I really _do_ like you! I really do! I don't want you to leave, please! I had such a _great_ time today! I don't know if you really meant that, but you really _are_ the best one I've ever had!"

Purple cocked an eyebrow up. He was still furious at her, but... no one had ever told him that he was their best. No one had ever _begged_ for him. And he couldn't help feeling a surge of pride at her words.

"And- oh, come on, are you really denying that you _also_ kinda liked it?" she continued.

"I-!" he gasped in indignation.

"I only kept going because you seemed to be enjoying it!" she explained.

"Well, well-!"

"Think about it, do you really never wanna feel like that again?" Reader asked.

"I---"

Purple really wanted to deny it. Not to give her the satisfaction. Yet, deep down, he couldn't really lie to himself: that _was_ the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt with anyone. He could have gladly done without the antennae-yanking and the insults, but it really _was._ And... he wasn't _sure_ he wanted to renounce to that...

"Please. Imagine. If you stay, I could make you feel like that _every day"_ Reader smiled, catching on his doubtfulness.

Purple averted his eyes, thoughtful. That _did_ sound like an awesome time.

"I'm... still _mad_ at you..." he mumbled.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" she assured him, "Just ask, and I'll do anything you want!"

_"... anything?"_

"Yes, I promise!" she nodded.

Purple looked her up and down. Her apology and her promise _did_ seem sincere. And he had to admit: saying no to a naked, begging woman who was desperate for his attention was _really_ hard.

He straightened his back, and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Buy me the ticket for the Bloody Space Tourney of Death" he ordered.

"... Uh?" she asked, confused.

"You said you'd do anything, right? Then bring me to the next match. And buy me the ticket" he repeated his order in a growl.

"O... okay! Okay, yeah sure!" she smiled, relieved that she hadn't completely damaged their relationship.

"And you'll also buy the food and the drinks! Oh, and donuts! I want a box of them! Every day, for _one month straight!"_

"Hey, now, I'm not that rich! We're all underpaid here, you know?" she protested. "How about... one week? And toss in, uhhh, a dinner at an oriental restaurant? How about that?"

"Fair enough, you _miser"_ he spat.

"And, uh... do I get a _share_ of the food and drinks?" she hopefully asked.

 _"Of course you don't!"_ he shouted, "Oh, and you _gotta_ tell Red I was much better than him! Y'know, when you _actually_ meet him!"

"But how can you be better than him if we never- oh, wait. Never mind. It will be funnier that way" she chuckled.

Then, suddenly, Purple dashed past her, to sit back on her bed.

She gave him a questioning, confused look. Purple audibly sighed in annoyance at her apparent slowness at catching on his intentions.

"You said you wanted to _cuddle_ post-sex, right?" he explained condescendingly, "Then come here. I _also_ like doing it".

Her face lighted up in a big smile. She lifted herself back up to join him, but jumped back, startled, when he drew out a laser-gun out of his PAK.

 _"If you pull my antennae again, you're dead"_ he growled.

"Hey, now" she chuckled, hands up in a unthreatening pose, "that's fine. _You're_ the boss now".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hungry for some popcorns now


End file.
